bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Yhwach
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Quincy | urodziny = | wiek = | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = | waga = | grupa krwi = | przynależność = 30px Vandenreich | zawód = Lider Vandenreich | poprzedni zawód = | zespół = Vandenreich | poprzedni zespół = | partner = | bazy operacyjne = Baza Vandenreich | krewni = ? | edukacja = | podstawowe umiejętności = Broń duchowa | debiut w mandze = Tom 55, Rozdział 484 | debiut w anime = | debiut w grze wideo = | japoński głos = | angielski głos = | hiszpański głos = }} , często nazywany przez podwładnych. Jest Quincym, liderem i najprawdopodobniej założycielem grupy zwanej Vandenreich. Wygląd 190px|thumb|left|Juhabach na tronie Juhabach jest ponadprzeciętnie wielkim mężczyzną - jest wyższy nawet od Zarakiego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 505, strony 14-18 Ma długie, czarne włosy sięgające do ramion, cienkie brwi i grube baczki, które zaokrąglają się na policzkach tworząc wąsy nad górną wargą, lecz nie są złączone. Nosi standardowy mundur Vandenreich - białą marynarkę z dużymi guzikami na mankietach, białe spodnie oraz buty, które mają z przodu dwa rzędy guzików. W przeciwieństwie do innych Quincych, jego płaszcz jest czarny i lekko postrzępiony, przypominając trochę kapitańskie haori noszone przez Shinigamich. Osobowość Twierdzi, że nie lubi bójek i brutalnie powstrzymuje od tego swoich podwładnych. Jest postacią bardzo pewną i bezpardonową, a jego podwładni nie mają dla niego większej wartości, może ich zranić a nawet zabić, jeśli nie dostosują się do jego rozkazów. Nie waha się przed podejmowaniem ryzyka. Sprawdza się jako doskonały taktyk. Bez większych problemów podbił i zniewolił Arrancarów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 484, strony 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 485, strony 14-15 Historia Około 1000 lat temu, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto próbował go zabić, lecz mu się to nie udało.Bleach manga; Rozdział 489, strony 16-17 W podobnym lub tym samym czasie, Juhabach był świadkiem uwolnienie Bankai Yamamoto, Zanka no Tachi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 506, strona 2 W przeciągu 17 miesięcy od pokonania Aizena, Juhabach opanował Hueco Mundo i pojmał tamtejszą władczynię, Tier Harribel. Uwięził ją, bo stwierdził, że Hueco Mundo to kamień węgielny do najazdu na Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdział 485, strony 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 486, strona 10''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 487, strona 17 Fabuła Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Gdy Luders i Ebern wracają ze swoich misji do Lodowego Pałacu, Juhabach powstrzymuje ich od bójki ucinając Ludersowi rękę, po czym prosi, by zdali swoje raporty.Bleach manga; Rozdział 484, strony 15-17 Następnie zwraca się do Friegena, oświadczając mu, że pozwala mu mówić na leżąco. Po chwili jednak ostrzega, że jeżeli nie ma zamiaru usiąść, to utnie mu nogi, na co podwładny reaguje natychmiastowym przejściem do pozycji siedzącej. Po wysłuchaniu raportów wydaje się być zawiedziony, pytając, czy Luders nie jest może prorokiem, jeżeli przewiduje, co stanie się w przyszłości. Następnie z zimną krwią zabija go. Po chwili przemawia do Eberna, oświadczając mu, że nie może go ani pochwalić, ani winić, ponieważ zapewne zrobił wszystko, co było w jego mocy, aby spowolnić Ichigo Kurosakiego. Gdy Ebern dziękuje mu za wspaniałomyślność, zabija go podobnie jak Ludersa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 485, strony 10-16 Po chwili jeden z pozostałych podwładnych pyta go, czy powodem, dla którego werbował Arrancarów nie było to, że są już świetnie wyszkolonymi żołnierzami. Juhabach odpowiada mu, że nie dba o to, i będzie miał tylu Arrancarów ilu tylko zechce. Zaraz po tym wchodzi do pomieszczenia, gdzie przetrzymywana jest Tier Harribel. Oświadcza też, że Hueco Mundo jest od teraz ich terytorium.Bleach manga; Rozdział 485, strony 16-18 Gdy trwa sprzątanie po trupach Eberna i Ludersa, rozmawia z Haschwaldem, który zauważa, że Ebern nie był w stanie zatrzymać Bankai Kurosakiego. Juhabach twierdzi, że potrzebują czegoś specjalnego, żeby go zatrzymać. Następnie wydaje rozkaz, aby armia w Hueco Mundo przysłała mu kilku głupków bez zabijania ich.Bleach manga; Rozdział 486, strony 16-17 190px|thumb|left|Juhabach nad Soul Society Zostaje poinformowany o starciu Ichigo z Quilge Opie, po czym postanawia ruszyć na Soul Society. Twierdzi, że to idealna chwila oraz rozkazuje zawiadomić Stern Ritter.Bleach manga; Rozdział 489, strony 12-17 Podczas gdy Shinigami z 13. Oddziału dyskutują o pojawieniu się wrogów, Juhabach zjawia się za nimi i mówi, że to ma sens. Po chwili atakuje ich i mówi, że wojny są bardzo trudne.Bleach manga; Rozdział 493, strony 14-17 Jeden z jego podwładnych pyta co robią dalej, bo tamci Shinigami najwyraźniej stracili wolę walki. Juhabach odpowiada, że może robić co chce, nawet zostawić ich przy życiu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 497, strony 13-14 Haschwald informuje go o zniknięciu Reiatsu Byakuyi Kuchiki i stwierdza, że zbyt długo się to przeciąga. Juhabach mówi, że jedyną wadą Stern Ritter jest ich liberalność. Chwilę potem pojawia się Kenpachi Zaraki z trzema Stern Ritter na plecach i pyta go czy jest szefem tych żółtodziobów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 502, strony 14-17 Kenpachi wyjaśnia w jaki sposób doprowadził do śmierci trójki, po czym atakuje go.Bleach manga; Rozdział 503, strony 5-7 thumb|right|190px|Juhabach pojawia się za [[Yamamoto]] Kiedy Yamamoto odchodzi z pola bitwy, słyszy przeprosiny od rannego członka Vandenreich. Nagle budynek 1. Oddziału eksploduje, a Juhabach pojawia się za plecami wszechkapitana. Po chwili zwraca się do "pokonanego", że wykonał dobrą robotę. Był to brat bliźniak Stern Rittera "Y" - Royd Lloyd, który po chwili zostaje dobity przez Juhabacha. Po tym wyjawia Yamamoto, że był w podziemiach 1. Oddziału, aby spotkać się tam z Sōsuke Aizenem, ponieważ chciał go widzieć w jego armii. Po chwili pyta się Shinigamiego, czy widzi teraz ich moc. Yamamoto ponownie aktywuje Bankai, ale zostaje skradzione przez Juhabacha. Po uwadze o kradnięciu uwolnionej formie Zanpakutō, zastanawia się, czy użyć go przeciwko niemu. Na niebie pojawia się gigantyczny łuk, który wystrzeliwuje wielką strzałę. Juhabach chwyta ją gołymi rękoma i od razu przecina oponenta.Bleach manga; Rozdział 510, strony 3-16 thumb|left|190px|Juhabach zaskoczony wybuchem na niebie Kiedy przepołowiony Yamamoto upada na ziemię, Juhabach odwraca się na pięcie, wspominając, że umierający dowódca Shinigamich wygląda żałośnie. Daje Haschwaldowi znak, po czym odchodzą. W tym momencie Genryūsai chwyta swego kata za nogę, jednak ten bez skrupułów odcina ją. Juhabach kładzie nogę na głowę upadłego Shinigami, wspominając, że nie wyleczył swojego ramienia, gdyż nie chciał korzystać z pomocy ludzkich istnień. Długowłosy mężczyzna rzuca, że jego przeciwnik stał się słaby; Stwierdza, że to, co tysiąc lat temu nazywano Gotei 13 zginęło, razem z Quincy. W tym momencie Juhabach niszczy ciało Yamamoto. Lider wrogiego frontu nakazuje Haschwaldowi, aby przekazał pozostałym Stern Ritter rozkaz zupełnego zniszczenia Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdział 511, strony 3-12 Juhabach razem z Haschwaldem spoglądają, jak Soul Society zmienia się w kupę gruzu. W tym momencie Juhabach nakazuje powrót; według niego, najprawdopodobniej w najbliższym czasie pojawi się Straż Królewska. Wówczas za mordercą wszechkapitana na niebie pojawia się wybuch; zupełnie zaskoczony odwraca się za siebie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 511, strony 16-17 Juhabach wyczuwa, że sprawcą wybuchu był Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 512, strona 4 Haschwald pyta czy zająć się jego eliminacją, jednak Juhabach ze spokojem odpowiada, że opuszczają to miejsce. Po chwili na miejscu pojawia się sam Ichigo pokazując gotowość do walki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 512, strony 13-16 thumb|right|190px|Juhabach przygwożdżający [[Ichigo]] Haschwald zamierz się nim zająć, lecz zostaje powstrzymany przez Juhabacha. Lider Vandenreich zwraca się do Ichigo; z jednej strony gratuluje mu ucieczki z więzienia Quilge, z drugiej jednak pyta, czy Kurosaki naprawdę zamierza walczyć z nim z tak dużymi obrażeniami. Shinigami po chwili pauzy pyta, czy Juhabach jest liderem wroga. Juhabach z uśmiechem odpowiada, że i tak, i nie. Kurosaki, odbierając to jako kpinę, chwyta miecz w dłoń, po czym wykrzykuje w jego stronę pytanie, czy należy do grupy, która zdewastowała Soul Society. Lider Vandenreich potwierdza to. Wówczas w Ichigo wykonuje demonstrację mocy. Juhabach zwraca się do Haschwalda. Dla niego zachowanie Ichigo to tylko dowód, że po tym co zrobili, nie ma już odwrotu. Po chwili Kurosaki atakuje Getsugą Tenshō, ale lider bez problemu blokuje atak i jednym ciosem wbija chłopaka w ziemię. Ichigo próbuje jeszcze coś zdziałać, ale Juhabach przebija mu gardło mieczem. Po chwili oznajmia Haschwaldowi, że Kurosaki jeszcze oddycha, i każe mu zabrać Przedstawiciela Shinigami do ich siedziby, żeby tam go reanimować i wcielić do armii Vandenreich. Nagle nadal przytomny i wściekły Kurosaki podnosi się, gdyż, jak się okazuje, używa Blut Vene by zatrzymać wbijający mu się w gardło miecz.Bleach manga; Rozdział 513, strony 5-17 thumb|left|190px|Juhabach wychodzi z wybuchu Kurosaki przechodzi do kontrataku. Juhabach wyłania się z chmury dymu i przyznaje, że popełnił błąd. Kurosaki pyta, czy za błąd uważa fakt, że udało mu się przeżyć jeden z jego ataków, jednak Juhabach w rzeczywistości ma na myśli wysłanie przeciwko Kurosakiemu czystej krwi Quincy, ponieważ to spowodowało, że wspomnienia związane z jego Reiatsu przebudziły się. Winą za to obarcza "The Jail" Quilge, który jak twierdził "nie może więzić Quincy". Ichigo nie pyta, o czym właściwie mówi lider Vandenreich, na co ten odpowiada, że Kurosaki nie wie nic nawet o własnej matce. Juhabach po chwili rozmowy wyskakuje w stronę Ichigo, jednak wszelkie dalsze ruchy stają się bezcelowe, wobec upływającego limitu "Schatten Bereich", o którym informuje go Haschwald. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna prosi swego mistrza, aby ten powrócił do Lodowego Pałacu. Wówczas Juhabach uświadamia sobie, że na długość użytkowania Schatten Bereich musiał wpłynąć odwiedzony przez niego Sōsuke Aizen. Lider obozu Quincych odchodzi. Kurosaki próbuje go zatrzymać, jednak jego Tensa Zangetsu zostaje złamany wpół przy zaledwie jednym ruchu miecza Haschwalda. Wówczas, znikając w cieniu, Juhabach żegna się z Ichigo, nazywając go "swoim synem zrodzonym w ciemnościach".Bleach manga; Rozdział 514, strony 1-17 Po tym, razem z resztą Vandenreich wycofuje się z Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdział 515, strona 4 Wyposażenie thumb|right|190px|Krzyż Quincy Juhabacha Krzyż Quincy: Juhabach jest w posiadaniu unikatowego krzyża, dotąd niespotykanego w kształcie. Ma on podobny kształt co krzyże pozostałych członków Vandenreich, jednak ma on dołączoną płytkę, na której jest wyryty kolejny krzyż. W samym środku znajduje się mała gwiazdka. Juhabach potrafi zamieniać go na wojskowy miecz.Bleach manga; Rozdział 506, strony 12-13 Medalion Vandenreich: Juhabach posiada duże, nienazwane urządzenie wielkości dłoni ze znakiem Vandenreich na wierzchu. Po aktywacji, jest w stanie ukraść Bankai znajdujący się w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie, o czym świadczy zabranie Bankai Yamamoto – Zanka no Tachi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 510, strony 10-11 Moce i umiejętności Specjalista walki mieczem: Podczas swojej krótkiej walki z Ichigo, Juhabach wykazał pewne umiejętności w walce mieczem. Uszkodził jego rękaw walcząc tylko jedną ręką ze specjalistą szermierki jakim jest Ichigo, który dodatkowo dzierżył Tensę Zangetsu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 513, strony 13-14''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 514, strony 4-10 Ogromna moc duchowa: Według Quilge, jego moc jest tak wysoka, że bez problemu pokonał Tier Harribel, tak, że ta nic nie mogła zrobić.Bleach manga; Rozdział 487, strona 17 Według niego samego, jako jedyny w Vandenreich jest na tyle silny by władać Bankai Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Rozdział 510, strona 11 Manipulacja i absorpcja Reiryoku: Podstawową metodą walki Quincy jest absorpcja Reiryoku znajdującego się w atmosferze i przekształcanie go w swoją broń. Juhabach wykazał ogromną zdolność w manipulowaniu cząsteczkami duchowymi. Bez problemu tworzy z nich tron, a później przekształca w schody by wejść na wyższy poziom.Bleach manga; Rozdział 485, strona 15 Kombatant walki wręcz: Niezależnie od swoich mocy Quincy, Juhabach pokazał pewne umiejętności w walce wręcz. Bez problemu poskromił Ichigo i przyparł go do ziemi, zanim tamten zdążył zareagować, mimo iż był w formie Bankai i posiadał spore umiejętności bojowe.Bleach manga; Rozdział 513, strony 12-13 Broń duchowa thumb|right|190px|Miecz Juhabacha Miecz z Reishi: Wykorzystując swoje zdolności Quincy do pochłaniania i przekształcania Reishi, Juhabach potrafi stworzyć ozdobny miecz dadao ze swojego krzyża Quincy. Jest to krótki, jednostronny miecz. Na kocu ostrza ma wcięcie, tak samo pod osłoną na rękojeść. Osłona na rękę ma kształt skrzydeł orła. Sama rękojeść jest długa i czarna.Bleach manga; Rozdział 506, strona 13 * : Poprzez gromadzenie Reishi, Juhabach jest w stanie stworzyć duchowe strzały typowe dla innych łuków Quincy. Nawet jeśli jego miecz zostaje uszkodzony, wciąż może tworzyć strzały generowane pomiędzy dłońmi. Strzały stworzone w ten sposób są kilka razy większe niż przeciętnego Quincy i mogą zostać wystrzelone z dużą siłą przy użyciu prostego gestu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 508, strona 8-9 thumb|right|190px|Szeroki miecz z Reishi *'Szeroki miecz z Reishi': Dzięki prostemu poziomemu cięciu skierowanemu ku niebiu, Juhabach może stworzyć ogromny łuk nad sobą, który z kolei wystrzeliwuje w kierunku ziemi sporą strzałę. Jej długość jest porównywalna z wysokością Juhabacha. Chwytając ją za trzonek może posługiwać się nią podobnie jak mieczem. Dwa skrzyżowane wystające po bokach elementy tworzą krzyżową gardę miecza, która wraz z rękojeścią przypomina insygnia Vandenreich. Ostrze tej broni jest w stanie bez problemu zranić przeciąć wskroś ciało tak silnego przeciwnika jak Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Rozdział 510, strony 12-16''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 511, strona 3 Techniki : Ta technika sprawia, że Reishi dostaje się do krwi użytkownika, przez co jest wzmocniona obrona jak i atak. Jest bardzo niebezpieczna, ale ma jedną słabość. Do ataku i obrony wykorzystuje dwa systemy Reishi, więc nie mogą być używane jednocześnie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 499, strony 8-9 * : To defensywny typ zaawansowanej techniki Blut. Używając tej techniki, Juhabach był w stanie przyjąć na siebie Getsugę Tenshō Ichigo w Bankai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 513, strony 9-11 Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Vandenreich Kategoria:Quincy Kategoria:Specjaliści walki mieczem Kategoria:Kombatanci walki wręcz